


TLC

by Eldritch



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convalescence doesn't mean you've learned your lesson. Set pre-manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

"S-sir! You can't smoke in here-- _sir_!"

Katou woke to the voice of a harried-sounding young women and the of sound machines beeping in time to the throbbing in his head. His whole body had the dull ache of real pain numbed by drugs. It took him three tries to open his eyes, and when he finally did, he quickly closed them to shut out the bright light, which felt like nothing so much as needles piercing through his eyes. "Fuck," he tried to say, and failed. His throat felt like the Sahara desert. So he swallowed and tried again, with a little more success this time.

"Eloquent as always," a familiar voice commented from somewhere to his left side. "You awake?"

"Sure," Katou muttered, sounding not entirely convinced. He squinted in the direction of the voice, which seemed to be coming from a black blob amongst a sea of white. Slowly, the blob resolved itself into a the blurry figure of a person, and from that into--

Kira leaned down and rapped his knuckles against Katou's forehead. Katou winced. "Guess you didn't break anything up there you were actually using."

"Bastard," Katou rasped automatically. After a moment, he frowned faintly. "Why'm I in the hospital?"

Taking a drag off of his cigarette, much to the horror of the nurse wringing her hands in the doorway, Kira raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

To be honest, Katou couldn't remember anything since Monday, and he was pretty sure it was at _least_ Wednesday. Maybe Thursday. His frown deepened. "Nope. Gimme a cigarette."

The nurse finally seemed to realize that she was out of her league, and disappeared, probably to find backup. Kira shook a cigarette out of the package in his pocket and handed it over. Katou took it in hands that felt like lead, placing it between chapped lips and looking up expectantly. With a sigh, Kira got out his lighter as well. The first drag Katou took off it sent him into a coughing fit.

Kira waited until it had passed, his expression an unreadable mix of amused and disdainful. "You OD'd. But you waited to do it until you'd already picked a fight with several guys twice your size."

"Huh," Katou croaked out. "Good for me."

If it weren't for the pain meds, Kira punching him in the face probably would've hurt a lot more than it did. As it was, he managed a choked "ow."

"Don't do it again," Kira said, his tone almost bored. As he shook out his hand, there was the sound of heavy footsteps in the hallway. "Oops," he said lightly, "probably should go. I think she called security."

"You do that," Katou said with a roll of his eyes, and a second later, Kira was gone. In his place stood two burly security guards and the stressed nurse, who looked about ready to cry at seeing her patient lying calmly in bed, smoking a cigarette.

Katou laughed himself sick, his throat raw and painful.


End file.
